Horror Gaming and Romance
by livvykitty
Summary: When Finland is searching the wonderful world we call 'The Internet' he stumbles upon a VERY interesting video... Huh? What's this? Two countries became popular horror gamers? And which country is the mysterious but hot voiced gamer known as Cry? This is what happens when horror video games and romance meet in the middle! WARNING: Contains copius amounts of Pewdiepie and Cry. R&R!
1. My name is PEWDIEPIE!

**A/n: I saw Pewdiepie… And immediately thought of this. This will update once a month. Today, Sweden's gonna be playing Ao Oni! Lol, I hope he doesn't die of fear… **

**Sweden: *stare***

**Oh, just get back to your story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ao Oni. I'm really happy I don't own Ao Oni, because then he'll probably try to steal my hair! DX**

**P.S. You don't have to, but I strongly suggest you WATCH PEWDIEPIE.**

* * *

Finland was looking on the wonderful world of the internet because boredom was killing him. Nothing was really catching his attention when he stumbled upon a video. He looked at it curiously, slightly confused. It was titled, 'Ao Oni - Part 1- POKEMON HORROR?!' It was by someone called Pewdiepie.

'I have nothing else to do… Why not?'

Finland played the video and was so shocked; he nearly fell off his chair.

* * *

Sweden was grinning at the face cam, blue eyes sparkling. "How's it goin' bros? My name is Pewdiepie!" He said this name with enthusiasm and happiness.

* * *

This was the most emotion he had ever seen from Sweden! Finland looked at the screen in surprise. Well, it shouldn't be so surprising Sweden was like this. It _was_ the internet. There was no telling about a person's true personality. It was just so surprising that Sweden could be this… childish. Finland was used to seeing a serious man with a scary face and a soft and cuddly side. This showed a completely different persona of him.

* * *

"Okay, this was suggested to me a _looooong_ time ago. Any way what's the main character's name?" Sweden asked himself. He looked at the camera dramatically and whispered, "His name is penis."

* * *

Yes, this was definitely a different side of him. It was way too immature. In fact, he acted like a cross between America and Italy, now that Finland thought about it. It seems Sweden was _also_ gifted with France's mind… Finland briefly wondered what Sweden really thought about before violently pushing the thought away.

"Oh God…" Finland shuddered. He did NOT want to think about it!

* * *

"We heard a rumor about a mansion on the outskirts of town…" Sweden read aloud, trying to imitate a Western accent, "They say there's a monster that lives there. Yeah, let's go there because there's a monster inside!" Sweden rolled his eyes at the character's stupidity.

Then he proceeded to give the characters voices. The one called Takuro was given a slightly feminine voice. Mika was, of course, given a high voice (cuz she's a GIRL) and the blonde one (Finland tried to remember his name, but it slipped his mind. He had slicked back hair like Germany, so he was officially named Ludwig. Somewhere, Germany sneezed) got a deep, rough, and scratchy voice.

"So stupid!" Sweden gave the main character (who was a boy) an even higher voice than the girl character! "There is no way monsters can exist! It's scientifically impossible!" Sweden completely butchered the word 'scientifically'.

* * *

Finland started to laugh. His husband's immaturity was funny to watch. He wiped a few tears from his eyes to see that the video was already at four and a half minutes. Was he really laughing for that long?

* * *

"Yeah!" Sweden punched the air. "I knew it! Now…" A purple troll thing walked on and off screen. Sweden looked in confusion, "Huh? … Hello?" Creepy music started erupting from the speakers. Sweden started to look worried, "Oh fuck. Frikin' _trolls_, man…" He moved the character upwards. "Any trolls? Okay, we're good…"

* * *

Finland rolled his eyes at his husband's fear. The graphics weren't even good! It looked like that one game Japan had given him… What was it? Pokemon Sapphire? Or was it Ruby? Either way, they had the _exact same graphics_. It's wouldn't be that scary!

The music was giving him chills though…

* * *

"Found the item 'Bedroom Key'!" Sweden grinned in satisfaction. He soon found that he couldn't move his character. "Um…" Then, the blue demon appeared. "Ah… AH!" He started to make the character run. The monster still chased him…

* * *

"AH!" Finland fell out of the chair and onto his butt. He shakily paused the video and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. THAT… was completely unexpected. He unpaused the video.

* * *

The monster was gaining on his character and right before he could get away, it got him! "Aw come on! I was so close…" Sweden whined. He tried to go to a save file when he realized _he didn't save_. He facepalmed, cursing his own stupidity.

"Well, see you later bros. Bye!" He bro-fisted the camera and the video ended.

* * *

Finland smiled. It was refreshing to see this part of Sweden. Then, speak of the Devil, Sweden came through the door.

"Hello, Fin. I'm home." Sweden looked weary. He look one look at the monitor and silently cursed himself.

"Oh Sweden~ I never knew you liked horror so much~" Finland sang innocently.

"W-well, it's just a pastime…" The rest was mumbled lowly, making it unable to be heard. "I'm tired and I need to sleep!" Sweden quickly escaped into the bedroom. Finland shook his head.

"Su-san can be so cute sometimes!"

Meanwhile, England was wearily looking through the internet…

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! Oh joy, another story… By the way, Cry will be played by a surprise country! Note, this story will either be FrUk or USUK. So who is Cry? Will he and Sweden be GAMING BUDS? Only one way to find out… **


	2. Cry?

**A/N: Yes, this will contain hints on who the elusive Cry is! Who? Who could he be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Anna. I actually like Anna. She's nice.**

* * *

England was tired from his long, hard as hell day at work. He was so tired (and half insane) that he did something he would only resort to when he desperately needed to see the new episode of Doctor Who:

He went on the Internet.

No new episodes of Monty Python's Flying Circus or Doctor Who were floating around, so he clicked on a popular video titled, _"Meet CutiePie!"_ No, he definitely DID NOT click because he thought it centered around a character from My Little Pony, which was a show he DID NOT like!

He nearly spit tea all over his computer.

* * *

"Hello, bros, my name is Pewdiepie!" Sweden grinned at the camera. "Well, I got good news. I have a girlfriend!" He was hit in the back of the head by someone. "I mean boyfriend."

"Hello, my name is… Swe- Pewdie… Do I have to?" The person whined.

"Yes."

"Hello, my name is Cutiepie!" Finland smiled and waved at the camera. "There, happy?"

"Very~"

* * *

England clicked on a random video in the sidebar. What he had just seen would never be unseen. This video was a gamer, apparently. His name was Cry. He looked at the comments before watching the video (all of which contained squealing fangirls) and finally played the video.

His eyes widened at the voice that spoke through the speakers. It was slightly deep, smooth, and… calming. There was a slight accent to it, but what was it? French? Or something else?

This Cry was apparently playing a game called 'Anna'. Right off the bat, there was a puzzle. England furrowed his eyes in confusion at the puzzle set out before the gamer. He just couldn't figure it out! Then, Cry had solved the puzzle, even though he was just as clueless as England was. Whoever this was had to be smart.

England wondered if another country was playing these games as Sweden and Finland had revealed they would do. If so, was this Japan? No, he wouldn't try to gain random fame. Another country… One with an accent. Well, that didn't tell him much.

England felt his eyes start to droop as he listened more to the voice. Huh… He didn't mean to fall asleep, it just kind of happened naturally.

He was jolted awake when a scream erupted through the speakers. He looked and nearly had a heart attack. On the screen was a tall, pale man in a suit. They showed a close up of his head… He had no face. England screamed (it was manly!) and tried to calm his breathing.

He had apparently clicked on a playlist that had all the Cry videos. So, Cry was freaking out about… that thing. He looked at the title. _'Cry plays Slender'_. England tried to shake off the fear and disorientation.

England decided to replay the video to see just what Cry was doing. Cry was trying to collect eight notes. Simple enough, England mused, if that thing wasn't chasing him. He watched, and even though he was terrified that thing would pop up, he felt a certain warmth and calm settle over him.

Then, that thing appeared. Even if Cry was freaking out, England was fine. Cry could immerse himself in these games. He probably had a great imagination. When the faceless terror popped up, England didn't even jump.

England looked in confusion. Why didn't he get scared of that thing this time? Then, he came at a wild conclusion. The first time, he wasn't listening to his voice. This time he was. England came at one conclusion:

Cry's voice was magical.

Now if only he could figure out who Cry is…

* * *

**Ha! Do you like my clues? What do you guys think? Take a guess! Who's Cry? (This won't be revealed until later on)**


End file.
